finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cerberus (creature)
.]] '''Cerberus' is a recurring creature in the Final Fantasy series. As with the Cerberus of myth, it appears as a monstrous three-headed dog. It first appeared in Final Fantasy III as a late-game boss. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Cerberus appears as a boss in the Earthgift Shrine, a dungeon exclusive to the ''Dawn of Souls and Anniversary releases. As with the other three bosses in the shrine, it is based on its Final Fantasy III appearance. It drops the Kotetsu when defeated. ''Final Fantasy III Cerberus' first appearance in the series, it is one of four bosses fought in the World of Darkness to release the Warriors of the Dark. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Once again, Cerberus appears as a boss based on its ''Final Fantasy III form. It is fought in the Depths of the True Moon. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Cerberus is the strongest of the dog-type enemies encountered. Final Fantasy VIII Cerberus can be found during the event referred to as the Battle of the Gardens where the two Gardens, Balamb and Galbadia, clash with each other. Cerberus is found within Galbadia Garden, where he appears as an optional boss in the atrium during the raid. Approaching him will initiate a battle, and after defeating him he becomes a GF. If the player misses Cerberus, it can be obtained from Ultimecia Castle by drawing it from Gargantua. When Cerberus is summoned in battle using the GF command, it uses a move called Counter Rockets , which casts Double and Triple on the party. Compatibility Abilities Abilities learned naturally by Cerberus are listed below: Triple Triad Final Fantasy IX Cerberus is encountered as a normal enemy in Ipsen's Castle. Tetra Master *Card 022 *Location: Lindblum, Business District Final Fantasy XI The Cerberus family are members of the Beast Type introduced in the ''Treasures of Aht Urhgan expansion pack. They are encountered exclusively as Notorious Monsters. In particular, an enemy named Cerberus can be encountered at Mount Zhayolm once every three to five days. Cerberus was discovered buried in igneous rock during a construction project inside the tunnels of Halvung. He went on a rampage until the mercenary chief managed to tame him. Although Cerberus is faithful to his master, one of his heads is continually afflicted with a craving, which puts the beast in a constant foul mood. In his endless rage, Cerberus spews toxic flames without cease or concern for surroundings, resulting in many hapless tragedies. It is for this reason that even the menacing Troll Mercenaries are said to cover their ears and shiver in fear when the jarring roar of Cerberus echoes through the tunnels. ''Final Fantasy XII Cerberus is fought as a normal enemy in the Feywood. Unlike previous incarnations of the Cerberi, these take upon the shape of hyena-like creatures, with a flame burning at the tip of their horns. Final Fantasy XIII Cerberus is referenced as the name of a Paradigm consisting of three Commandos. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Cerberus is referenced once again as the name of a Paradigm consisting of three Commandos. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Cerberus is one of the strongest normal enemies in the game. It is fought aboard Mac's Ship and inside Doom Castle. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Cerberus appears at the Goblin Wall for Cycles Two and Three, and at Rebena Te Ra in all Cycles. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Gallery it:Cerbero